Not just Eddie today
by Rainbowsprings
Summary: Jamie and Eddie have been trying to remain partners despite clearly having feelings for each other. Recent events push them together until they finally confess their feelings. Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods First story that I publish, be nice.
1. Chapter 1

"I spend the five million on you."

Jamie and Eddie stayed holding to each other for what seemed the longest time. Jamie couldn't help breathing the scent of Eddie's perfume. When they drove in the car, it never failed to drive him crazy, but being this close was intoxicating.

"Umm, well, he's dead. Should we call a bus or the morgue?"

Hearing the voices made Eddie jumped realizing backup had arrived. They reluctantly let go of each other and they turned to face their fellow officers. They all assumed to be trying hard to busy themselves with the scene unwilling to disturb them.

"Let's wrap this up and then we can talk." Jamie whispered to her. She nodded.

Hours later Jamie waited for Eddie to come out of the locker room. It had taken hours for them to wrap up the crime scene and talk to the bosses that wanted to know every detail of the event. At one point even Danny (no doubt on his dad's requests) had shown up to make sure that Jamie was okay. Danny had insisted that a beer or even dinner to celebrate was necessary. Any other day Jamie would have jumped at the chance. Today was different, he just wanted to eat and have some time alone with Eddie. Running from his feelings was getting old, that was not mentioning the fact that life was short. He was tired of wondering of what he could be missing out instead he wanted to experience it. .

He almost died today. Eddie had saved his life. In the aftermath they had barely kept it together. Thru the entire afternoon all he had wanted to do was hold her close and kiss her. He had long admitted to himself that he didn't just have feelings for Eddie. He had fallen in love with her, and he was sure he had never felt this way about anyone before. However, when he heard her confessed that it was like she had heard a voice that he was in trouble, even before he was. The weight of his feelings came crashing on him once again. He couldn't help himself confessing that if he did had five million dollars he would spend them all making her happy. Her happiness meant more to him than anything else in the world. He loved her more than anything in the world.

"Hi," Eddie said walking out of the locker room. She went straight to him and before he could say a word she wrapped her arms around his waist. She rested her head in his chest.

"Hey, so what do you want to do tonight?" Jamie said putting his arms around her waist.

"What do you say if we pick up some pizza and we go back to my place or yours? We-" Reluctantly she let go of him and straighten herself up. She searched for his hand and laced her fingers with his. Today Eddie had no desire to go to a bar or sit in a restaurant and pretend her feelings weren't real. She almost lost Jamie today and all she wanted to do was hold him close. She had never been that scared in her life.

"I would love that. My place is closer and there is that new place you like." Jamie interrupted her as he walked with her. He put his arm around her shoulders as they walk out of the precinct.

How they arrived at Jamie's apartment was somewhat of a mystery to both of them. They had called and order for the pizza but when they arrived the place was running behind. Instead, they decided to wait in the car.

"Did you really mean it" Eddie said as she fiddle with her hands.

"Meant what?" Jamie looked confused.

"That you spent the five million on me." Eddie whispered.

Jamie lifted her head with one of his hands "Every word" Before Eddie realized what he was going to do he kissed her. It started as a slow soft kiss and soon became much more. Eddie slipped her hands thru his hair and reciprocated with the same enthusiasm. Jamie pulled her to him as if he was starving. She open her mouth to give him more access. Soon enough they were out of breath and losing control. The loud buzz on a door reminded them that they were there to pick up a pizza so they reluctantly let go of each other. Jamie got out of the car to pick up the pizza.

They got into the apartment and Eddie went to put the pizza in the counter. She turned around and found herself pinned to the counter by Jamie. He cradled her head with both of his hands and pulled her head to look at him.

"I once told you I had feelings for you, but when you got shot. That's when it hit me. I'm in love you, I love you. Seeing you with Barry was killing me. I couldn't look at the two you together, it hurt."

"I told you weeks ago that I broke up with Barry." Eddie interrupted him. "I broke up with him because I wasn't feeling a connection and he didn't understand me." She closed her eyes and rested her head against his. "I love you too Jamie. I was so scared that I had lost you today."

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere," he said bringing his lips to hers. He meant to give her a quick kiss, but that proved to be hard. Eddie was just as eager as he was, and when he heard the soft moan that escape from her lips, his control snapped.

He lifted her up to him and Eddie wrapped her legs around his waist. Every kiss was like a deeper exploration into each other and soon enough they started to feel the desperate need for each others skin.

"We need to move this over to the bed" Eddie said breathless with need.

"Are you sure? Jamie asked as breathless as she was.

"You don't want to?" Eddie wondered why he was suddenly hesitating.

He looked at her straight in the eyes "Spoil me. Spoil me for life. Make me scream your name while we make love between the sheets. "He whispered looking at her. She could feel his breath on her.

The sound of his voice so close to her ears while looking at her in the eyes sent shivers down her spine. She felt Jamie nibbling on her earlobe, and she couldn't suppress a small moan. It was all the encouragement that Eddie needed. In one fast movement she sent her shirt to the floor.

Pulling her closer Jamie carried her over to the bedroom. He lay her on the bed. He kneeled on the bed and removed his shirt. When he joined her in the bed, he noticed that her bra open thru the front.

"You are so beautiful." Jamie said as he unhooked the lacy garment. "You have no idea how many times I dreamed of touching you like this." He slowly ran a finger thru her breast making her shiver. "Looking at them always drove my crazy. I wanted to touch you for the longest time." He took his time slowly removing the garment from her breasts as he caressed and teased her with his hands and mouth. He wanted to drive her as crazy as he had been feeling all that time.

"Ohhh, Jamie!" Eddie moaned as she ran her fingers thru his hair. Her eyes involuntary closed and all she could do was enjoy the feel of his hands and mouth on her body.

It did not take long before the rest of their clothes joined the floor. The overwhelming fear of losing each other was catching up to them and their bodies gravitated towards each other. They were desperate to feel, release and show what they had been feeling for years. When the last bit of their clothes hit, the floor Eddie was panting. "I need you, Jamie."

Jamie slowly ran his hands over Eddie's leg and continued going upwards. He trails kisses on her neck and when he got to her ear he whispered. "I need you too, and I am going to have you. In fact we are going to make love until we are sore and exhausted. " Reaching her center he inserted a finger inside her. Eddie arched her body for him moaning slowly. He could hardly think with the feel and smell of her.

"Eddie,"

"Please Jamie!" Eddie begged.

Words were useless; even if he wanted, he didn't have coherence sentences in his brain. All he could do was feel, so he did. Jamie brought a second finger inside her as he took one of her nipples in his mouth. Eddie let out another slow moan. His fingers started coming in and out of her faster and her moaning with it. It was the most erotic thing Jamie had ever experienced in his life. Eddie orgasm came crashing on her soon. After she turned and looked at him in the eyes.

"Jamie, you're torturing me."

Getting a condom and putting it on prove to be a lesson in restraint. Particularly when you can't keep your hands off each other, Eddie broke the first and unable to wait any longer Jamie took matters into his own hands and put it on. In one movement Jamie lay Eddie back in the bed, then slid himself inside her.

"Oh God Jamie!" Eddie moaned louder than she had meant to. It wasn't only the feel of Jamie inside of her. He was bigger than she expected him to be.

"You okay?" He asked her. Eddie nodded "I love you. "He whispered to her as he wrapped her legs around him. With her eyes dark and filled with need she kissed him back. Moments later Jamie started slowly moving in and out of her, eliciting the most erotic sounds he ever heard. It was puzzling that something he had done dozens of times before felt so new and mind-blowing. With each stroke their bodies erased that distance they had put between them. No longer could they say that they couldn't be together because they were partners. Each stroke, each moan, each kiss brought them closer, it made them lovers. Their souls becoming one. It was something that Jamie had never had experienced with anyone. The woman under him running her nails thru his body, nibbling at his ears and kissing him possessed every inch of him, never had he loved hearing his name on a woman's lips as he did at this moment. It didn't take long for him to lose control and frantically make love to her.

"Jamie! Oh! Yes! Yes!" Eddie tried not to scream but that proved impossible. The orgasm took over her body and she closed her eyes allowing the feeling to take over her body. Nothing that she ever imagined could compare to the reality of this, of them. She had once told him that having sex would spoil him. Now she realized she was the one ruined. She could never let anyone else ever touch her, she belonged to him and only him. She couldn't stop herself from moaning his name as her vision clouded and she allowed the orgasm to take over her body. As she came back to reality, she moved so she could be on top. She wanted him to feel exactly how she just felt. She wanted to hear him moan and loose control. She moved in and out very slowly so she could enjoy even more as he filled her up entirely. Jamie was trying to control himself but he was loosing the battle. Grabbing her by waist he let out a loud moan as he tried to meet get even closer to her.

"Ohh, I love you,"

"I love you too, Jamie," she said as she slipped in and out of him. Letting go of her inhibitions she took things a little faster and soon enough Jamie was meeting her trusts.

"Oh my God, Eddie! Ohh" Jamie screamed her name, closed his eyes, and took a strong grip on her hips. She felt him shiver under her. It proved to send her body also over the edge again and she collapsed on top of him.

Minutes later they were still holding on to each other, hopelessly trying to catch their breath. Eddie's hair cascaded all over Jamie and the pillow.

"Wow, why exactly did we wait so long to do this?" Jamie whispered kissing the top of her head.

"Don't know, but I agree this should happen sooner." She rested her head closer in his chest. She was still in a dazed, running her fingers thru his chest. She smiled when he pulled her closer to him. Then she remembered, "You know by now that Pizza is cold."

They both started laughing and agreed that they were going to have to heat it up or see how Pizza taste when it was cold. Either way it didn't matter.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note: Sorry for the wait I have been sick._

 _As usual I don't owe anything. This story is complete with this chapter currently working on one that covers the wedding._

It wasn't like Eddie to be awake so early yet here she was at an obscene early time and starving. Usually, she and Jamie could finish an entire pizza in no time. Yesterday that didn't seem possible. They got sidetracked and it was all Jamie's fault that they didn't finish the pizza. He provoked her and once she was all turned on she simply needed to have him. Who would have known that boy scout Jamie could be so demanding and steamy in bed.

It all started when he licked the corner of her mouth claiming she had pizza sauce. He did it in such an intimate way that he took her breath away. She couldn't help herself of letting go of everything she had on her hands, just so she can ran her hands thru his hair. In no time they were passionately kissing.

Jamie brought Eddie over to his lap and slid his hands inside her shirt, whether deliberate or not things got heated fast. Eddie couldn't control herself and started moaning with the feel of his hands on her body. In record time both of their shirts were on the floor and the desperate need for each other could be breathed in the air. It was mind blowing that barely twenty-four hours ago the idea of sex between them was out of the question. Yet one brush with death and their feelings finally catch up with them. Last night they couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other. The moment Jamie touched her skin all her senses came alive as if on fire. Blinded with need in a way she had never felt before. Jamie seemed to be feeling the exact same way because he whispered in her ear 'I want you'. When his hands went in between her legs and started rubbing her most sensitive spot over and over while he kissed her entire body she thought she was going to implode.

He was about to stop everything to get a condom when Eddie stopped him and begged him not to go. She was in birth control anyway, and she had been for years. Consumed by the desire to be close to Jamie she found herself forgoing even her own rules. She had always been the safe girl and the one that took no chances even if she was in birth control. Not with Jamie. For the first time in her life, she found herself trusting and loving someone so much that all she could think of was how much she needed to be with him. Pushing him down to the sofa and straddling him she slowly took all of him. They took their time making love in the couch. Making sure there wasn't any part of their bodies that wasn't kiss, touched and loved until finally finding their release.

After ending sweaty and exhausted they decided that they needed a shower so they moved over to the shower. Sure they did get their shower but Eddie couldn't resist starting in the shower, Going on her knees she grabbed Jamie and took all of him, making him moan until his knees buckled. Jamie decided she had to pay for her wicked ways and glued her to the wall disappearing in between her legs. Eddie found herself screaming his name and begging for more as his mouth had his way with her. They ended the night back in the bed slowly making love again. Eventually, falling asleep, as Jamie had predicted, sore and exhausted, but the happiest they had ever been in each other arms.

She was ruined for life, not only was Jamie a wonderful person, it turns out he was a fantastic lover. Nobody had ever touched her and made her feel the way he had. Being with him felt like a piece of her that was missing was finally coming together, it was like magic. Jamie was her soulmate, she had no doubt about that. If she was honest with herself, all she wanted to do was marry him and start having babies. She had thought about having kids with Jamie before, but suddenly baby fever was hitting her hard. The feeling should scare her, but the truth was she was enjoying it. She loved Jamie so much she couldn't wait for the moment they could start a family. She didn't think it was a good idea to tell this to Jamie, because he might think she was crazy, but damn if it wasn't all she could think about. Sighting loudly she turned the coffee machine on and went in search for a mug.

"Cups are in the other side" Jamie said behind her.

Eddie jumped, "Jesus Jamie!"

"That's what happens when you leave me alone in bed." Jamie whine.

"Regan, I am starving!"

"Off course you are!" Jamie said looking amused. Then he frowned "Well so am I to be honest. Why don't you order some breakfast from the place in the corner? They deliver. The menu is on the fridge, you know what I like." Eddie took the menu from the fridge and grabbed her phone.

Sitting on the other side of the counter Jamie watched as she figured what she wanted and made the call. There was no doubt in his mind, she was his soulmate. This morning when he woke up and couldn't find her in bed he panicked. He thought she had left without telling him, then he heard the shuffling from not to far away and realized she was in the kitchen. He had long accepted he had fallen in love with Eddie but this morning he realized he wanted to wake up next to her every day. He had wasted too much time already pretending his feelings weren't real and that they couldn't be together because of their jobs. It was time to change things in a big way and go with what his heart was telling him to do. He needed to marry her. He couldn't wait to have a family with her. In fact, if it wasn't because his family would have a cow he would want to start trying today for a baby today. However, he wanted to do right by Eddie and if he wanted kids the least he could do was marry her.

He took the box from his pocket and took a deep breath. He was so nervous he felt like throwing up.

"Okay, it will be here in twenty minutes" Eddie said hanging up the phone. "Are you okay? You look like your about to pass out." She came over to touch his forehead and check his temperature.

"Okay I have to ask you something and you have to let me finish before you say anything." Jamie was starting to panic. Maybe he had rushed this whole marriage thing. What if she said no.

"Oh no," Grief cover Eddie's face. "Look if you're regretting" Eddie started to say but her voice cracked. She turned to leave looking as if she was about to cry.

"I want a baby!" Jamie said very fast, almost shouting trying to stop her from leaving.

Of all the things he could have said he was sure that this was not the one Eddie was expecting him to say. She turned to look at him with a stunt and confused look all over her face.

"What? Wait… What?" Eddie closed her eyes and opened them back up. It was as if she was sure she was dreaming or fallen in some sort of alternative reality.

"Okay, that came all wrong. I am nervous, just please let me finish before you talk." She nodded, still with the same confused expression on her face.

"Eddie, I love you. I have never felt this way about anyone. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He pulled himself up and took out the little box and open it. Eddie let out a loud gasp, she covered her mouth with her hands. Her eyes starting to shine with tears. He went down on one knee in front of her and saw how Eddie unsuccessfully tried to not to cry. "Eddie I want you to be the mother of my children. I promise to never let you down and live every day earning your love and respect. Will you please marry me?

Almost to the point of sobbing now, but still surprised. Instead of a reply Eddie thru herself at him. Hugging him so tight she was almost choking him. It wasn't until a few seconds later before he was able to speak. "Is that a yes? You're choking me honey." He managed to croaked out.

Loosening her grip on him she managed between a sob "Yes, yes!" After a moment she was able to calm herself. "I hope you're not joking because then this maybe the cruelest joke ever." She reluctantly pulled herself away from him. She pulled him for a kiss. "Off course I am serious. I would never joke about something like this" Finally letting go of each other, Eddie wipe her eyes as she tried not to keep on crying. Still shaking Jamie took the ring out of the box and slid the ring on her finger. It was the perfect fit with wiggle room. Eddie stare at it for a moment.

"Oh Jamie, it's beautiful. Where and when did you get this?" Eddie was trying hard not to start crying again, but she was sure soon it was going to happen again.

"It was my mother's ring. Before she died she mentioned she wanted one of her children or grandchildren to use it. So I promise her I would." Jamie said sounding apologetic.

Eddie smiled "Really? That is so sweet Jamie!" She kissed him again sliding her fingers thru his hair. In turn he lifted her from the ground kissing her back with equal enthusiasm. She twisted her legs around his body and soon they were kissing passionately. A loud knock on the door no doubt from the delivery pulled them out of their trance. Jamie slowly put her down. They both sighted, and Jamie turned to open the door. A boy that looked like a teenager dangled a paper on one hand on the other a bag. "Danica's bakery"

Jamie paid him, and the boy gave him the bag.

He put the bag in the counter and watched as Eddie made two cups of coffee. He hugged her from the back. Trailing kisses along her neck he got to her ear and nibble on it. "You were right. I am ruined. I can't wait until we're married!"

"Regan keep talking like that and we won't ever eat this. So let's eat it while it's hot. Also, I really am starving!"

They sat on the sofa to eat their breakfast. Eddie was half way thru a side of her bagel when she went to get a napkin from the coffee table. Suddenly her hand stopped mid-air as she stared at the ring on her finger.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Nothing, It's just that suddenly I realized we are actually engaged. We are actually getting married! Am getting married! This is so weird but so great! This is like a dream, only better."

Jamie laughed. "It is, isn't? Sorry about blurting the baby part. I was nervous, and I know you were thinking that I regretted being with you. Which was the furthest thing from the truth. I was trying to stop you from running out on me."

"But you do want kids, right?" Eddie asked taking a bite out of her bagel.

"Yeah, off course! Why? Although if I bring you home pregnant and we're not married, my grandfather will probably die of a heart attack, not to mention my dad. Was mentioning kids too fast for you?"Jamie remembered that once Eddie had hesitations about having kids and wonder if she was having them again.

"Umm, well actually, okay. You wanna know the real reason why I broke up with Barry?"

"Okay, I'll bite. I am intrigued. What is the real reason that you broke up with him." He turned around, so he was looking straight at her.

"Okay the week that we rescued that baby, afterwards I tried talking to him about it. I think I was trying to test him. Well, he blew me off and told me not to think about it. When I tried to bring up the subject again, he asked me if that baby 'trigger my biological clock.' I told him no, but that's when it hit me. It wasn't that the baby had trigger my biological clock. The truth was that for a while I have been thinking of kids and how much I did want to have one. But when I thought of having babies, I didn't want them with him or anyone else. Who I wanted to have kids with it was well... you. So when you said you wanted a baby, I wanted to make sure I heard you right, because… umm... well I sort of want a baby too." Eddie whispered the last sentence and picked up her coffee cup to hide her blushing face in it.

Finishing the last of his coffee, he smiled and put the mug back in the table. He moved closer to her and nuzzled her neck. Eddie giggled and turned her coffee cup away from them.

"Really? This is music to my ears. So how long are we waiting before we can start trying for that baby. And since we are in a confession mood, I will confess that your relationship with Barry was killing me. It looked like it was going somewhere and I felt like an idiot for not realizing how much I loved you. You don't know how happy I am that we're together. That someday you will be carrying our babies. I had no idea that baby fever existed in men, but you know what, I have it. I can't wait, until I wake up every day next to you and we make a life together. I love you so much."

Giggling she turned to give him a kiss, she looked at him straight in the eyes. "I love you too. I think I started going out with Barry because when I got shot that day I felt so alone and hopeless. I realized then how much you meant to me. I was afraid you didn't want to be with me, ever. The problem was that I was hopelessly in love with you. However, I'm afraid those baby plans are going to have to wait a little longer than we may want to. After all we don't want to kill grandpa and your dad of a heart attack. Because you know we are going to have to get married first and find a place to live and...oh damn"

"What's wrong?"

"Jamie, I just thought of something. Now that we are together the department won't let us work together anymore. One of us is going to have to transfer." Eddie who was about to hop over on top of Jamie suddenly sank in the sofa looking defeated.

"What if I told you that we don't have to transfer. We don't even have to ask for new partners."

Eddie looked confused.

"Would you believe me if I told you that there is no regulation against partners in a relationship, or married. When I realized I was in love with you. I started reading every patrol guide, every manual I can think about and the rule does not exist."

"Jamie this rule is in every precinct it has to exist somewhere." Eddie said in disbelief. "I really like working together and the precinct we are in but we can't pretend the rule doesn't exist. Wait and how long exactly have you been looking for that rule?"

"Honestly, since we started studying for the Sargent's exam. Then you got shot and I realized I was so in love you. I realized then we couldn't keep fooling ourselves. That if we had the slightest chance that we could be together we had to take it. So I started looking for the rule because I wanted to stay in the same precinct at 's when I started reading all the manuals and guides I could find. The rule didn't exist, I couldn't even find something even close to it. I want to stay at the twelve and I like working with you. You're the partner I trust and depend. I really don't want both of us to go start over again, especially when what we have is good." Jamie had given a lot thought about this and he really thought this was the right thing to do.

"Okay, I get what you're saying, but consider this. You are the commissioner son. Do you honestly think they are going to let us be together even if it's not a rule? Do you know what people will say? What do you think defying something like that is going to do to our careers?" Eddie's voice sounded panicky.

"Do you want to stay together or do you want one of us to transfer? Because I have to say I am willing to fight to stay together. I know my grandfather, and my dad are going to be for that rule even if it's not a rule. However, I am willing to show them why they are wrong but only if you are with me. Consider this, everyone already thinks we are together, remember? So as far as everyone knows we have already been breaking the rules. Remember when one of the captains called you my girlfriend? Oh and don't forget that the entire precinct thinks we are having sex. Which granted, now we are. But what exactly has changed? I tell you what, it hasn't been their perception. According to them we have been breaking that rule for the longest time. They are just waiting for us to admit it.

She laced one of her hands with his "Okay you have a point. The entire precinct does thinks we are having sex and that we are in a relationship. Even our bosses seem to think so. Which begs the question why haven't they done anything about it. It actually proves what you say, there is no regulation for it. If that's the case I have to admit I would love to stay together. Question is, what happens if we lose and your dad forces one of us to transfer?"

"We just have to be really good at convincing him as of why we make a good team. We have to make a good argument for it. Have some rules and promises for ourselves." Jamie had to admit even he was worried it wouldn't work. "If we still have to transfer, I will do it "

"We should have some vows" Eddie suggested,

"What?" Jamie asked not quite looking at her.

"You know the like ones you write when you-."

"Get married." Jamie finished for her.

"Yeah, like those. Would you think it's weird if I tell you that I wrote a promise to you?" Eddie said pulling out her phone.

"Only if you promise not to mock me merciless for doing something similar. I also wrote a promise to you a while back. I never told you about it but I promise myself that if we were ever together I was going to use it on our vows."

"This is why I love you. You always either know what I need or surprise me with something I would like." Eddie rested her head on his lap. Jamie ran his fingers thru her hair.

"I have an idea. We do our vows, then we go to your apartment so you can change. Then you can come with me to Sunday dinner." Eddie's head went up fast.

"No, Jamie, that's a bad idea. Dinner? You want to tell your family? Today? Jamie what if they don't like me? What happens if they think we should break up? What if they force us to transfer? What if they think I am not good enough for you? Jamie I"

"Eddie stop," Jamie put his hand over mouth. "They are going to love you, because I love you. Everything is going to be fine if we just make a plan and follow it." He gave her a quick kiss.

"Jamie, they are going to hate me. They probably think your partner is a mess."

"No, they are not. They have only met partner, now you will only be Eddie my fiance. I know they will love you. Now quit worrying."

Eddie was still feeling very nervous about the idea of telling everyone they were engaged. Then she figured that she had to face his family at some point. Jamie was right, it was now or never. At least she had him by her side, ready to face anything. That thought alone gave her enough courage. She rested her head on his chest.

"Okay, so we write our vows, right? Do you want to hear what I wrote?" Eddie grabbed her phone and started searching for the file.

"Fire away give me what you have. I will tell you what I wrote. Then we'll see if can put something together, deal?" Jamie pulled his phone out also.

Eddie let out a squeak "This feels like a dream! I love so much Jamie.

"I love you too, Mrs. Regan."


End file.
